Laced Consequences
by Zelly309
Summary: Sequel to Parisian Love. For all those that asked me about the knickers...


It was while I was talking to the highly esteemed and ultra straight-laced Docteur Edward Fournier, _Chef du Service de Gastroentérologie_ that I stuck my hands in my lab coat pockets and nearly had a heart attack. The shock of my discovery caused my eyes to flash gold for a moment and I had to quickly duck my head down so that he didn't see the change and have a heart attack of his own.

Jesus Freaking Christ!

I had completely forgotten that I'd stuck them in there a couple hours ago during my date du déjeuner with Isabelle. And as my fingers closed around the skimpy lacy white boy shorts that had this morning graced the ass of my gorgeous wife, my beast senses kicked into high gear and caused my heart to pound hard and fast, my fingertips finding the crotch of the panties and rubbing that perfect little spot; the one that had her smell, her unique and heady female aroma in its most concentrated form and I nearly beasted out in front of the old doctor. I'm pretty sure he'd croak it instantly if I did that.

I had to concentrate hard to keep my self under control; sheer will power returning my eyes to their human hazel colour, my heart rate to slow down and the hot lust that poured thickly into my blood stream to cool - she wasn't near so my strengthening hard-on was wasted.

Damn it.

With enormous effort I managed to restrain my inner animal and tether him, all without Dr Fournier catching on. He was rambling on a bit and really not paying much attention, thank God. So I politely interrupted his play-by-play of the _magnifique_ hole in one he'd shot at the golf course the other day, telling him I needed to get to my next patient and with a short nod, we bid each other adieu, the older man repeating his earlier invite to join him and his wife for dinner some time soon.

With a hasty: " _Bien sûr. Je vous remercie. Ce serait génial. Nous allons organiser quelque chose bientôt,_ " I turned and hightailed it to the nearest staff bathroom, barging in with a slam of my hand on the door.

To my relief, the room was empty so I withdrew my delicious little surprise and held them up - my wife's tiny white stretchy lace boy shorts, removed during our afternoon delight at lunch today and stuck in my lab coat, forgotten till now.

Her scent rose up stronger now that they were out in the air and that hedonistic, scintillating aroma nearly buckled my knees. Her unique perfume always drew me in helplessly, a sweet and spicy smell that I loved, that cleaved to my every sinew and sense, enslaving me forever.

But... when she was turned on, when her body heat flared in lust and love, her female essence liquifying in glorious need...God...then it was a hundred times more potent and soul destroying.

I was such a lucky bastard.

This pair of sexy knickers were still intact at least - I'd lost track long ago of how many I'd ruined in moments of crazed desire. Catherine, errrr... Isabelle complained that I always ruined the prettiest pairs and I always argued that the prettiest ones were usually also the sexiest ones and that I was just a helpless man. To which she'd just laugh at the irony of that statement.

I rubbed the delicate white lace in between my figures, picturing exactly how these undies looked on my beautiful wife, how the lace cupped and curved over the delicious cheeks of her butt. I'd buy shares in the company that made these panties just so I could have a lifetime supply for her.

I felt myself hardening again and willed myself to calm down. With a heartfelt sigh that I still had, at best, three hours on duty before I could get home, I folded the lace carefully and slid them into my jeans pocket, figuring they'd be safer there than in my lab coat - the idea that they might fall out of the wide pockets of the hospital coat sending a shudder of amused horror through me. Catherine would be mortified.

Since I was already here, I used the facilities then washed up and left the room, smirking a little to myself.

Yep. I was the luckiest bastard.

Four hours later, as I headed home, I was cursing my wife and her damn knickers to the moon and back for the sheer hell they'd put me through all afternoon.

Not only had that aroma teased my senses with every breath I took, but once I realised that if her panties were burning a hole in my pocket, that meant that she had walked home in a swishy short skirt that was made of something so light it weighed less than a feather; so light in fact that a slight breeze could easily blow her skirt sky high - once I realised that important fact, I was done, concentration a complete mess. And even if her modesty was kept safe, the breeze would still be blowing across her nakedness, probably tickling and teasing her in some very sweet spots, no doubt giving her a secret thrill.

Goddamn!

It gave me a secret thrill.

With my demeanour compromised, I had a very hard time making myself sound like a competent professional - I'd be with a patient and the thought of my gorgeous wife naked under that skirt as she traipsed through the streets of Paris would come crashing into my brain and trip me up, causing all sorts of mayhem as my French speaking ability would disappear and I would be left standing there, lost in a fog and incomprehensible. Several times a colleague would ask if I was okay. A few times I caught patients looking at me with concern and suspicion, as if I was gonna lose it any second. Several times I thought I might.

Four hours of that kind of torturous distraction was too much for any man or beast and I spent the walk home grumbling and planning revenge. Because if my darling wife can torture me that way, then she deserved some payback.

By the time I'd made it back to the main entrance of our apartment building, my mood was a curious mix of irritation, sexual frustration and crazy anticipation for the evening ahead. Because I knew exactly how I was gonna get revenge - I was not gonna mention a damn thing about those knickers, not a damn word. For as long as possible.

It would drive her crazy.

She'd think that I hadn't found them and then worry about where they were - if they were still in my lab coat at the hospital. I knew her well - she'd be expecting me to walk in the door and say something about the panties - she'd wait for me to bring it up, a little smile on her expectant face. And when I didn't, it would make her antsy. I was gonna wait her out, string it out for as long as I could and then...then...when I thought the timing was right, then she'd find out the laced consequences of her actions.

This was gonna be fun.

Climbing the stairs to our third floor apartment, too impatient to wait for the elevator, I made sure my face was devoid of all amusement - couldn't give the game away before it had even started.

As I opened the door of our small apartment, the smell of something delicious wafted through the air. Catherine...ummm Isabelle was a great cook and since we'd moved here to Paris, she'd gotten even better, trying various French styles when time permitted. Which wasn't often unfortunately.

I tossed my stuff on the side table and walked over to where she stood at the stove, stirring something in a big silver pot. She'd changed into something slouchy - a pair of loose pants that barely clung to her slim hips, revealing a two inch strip of naked skin - sort of like men's pj bottoms - together with a skin tight singlet with shoestring straps. No bra. Her long hair in a high ponytail.

Jesus. My beautiful wife was just... Just delicious.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and nuzzled into her neck.

"Hey, baby," I said into the fragrant skin of her nape, kissing her softly just under her ear. " Hmmmm. You smell so good...and so does that on the stove." I stuck my chin on her shoulder, peering down into the pot. Looked like some sort of stew to me.

"It's bouillabaisse," she said with a smile as she turned her head to me and I laid my lips on hers for a proper hello. And that soon turned into a 'how do you do" kiss as she laid the wooden spoon down on the bench and turned in my arms, sliding her hands around my waist and her tongue along my lips. I kissed her thoroughly, deeply, the sweetness of her mouth a taste I always craved. Reluctantly our lips parted and she smiled softly up at me as she said: "I thought I'd try this recipe I found that looks fairly simple so I stopped by the market on the way home today after our lunch and got the ingredients. I just hope it tastes as good as it smells."

And just like that - I was right back into the hell of this afternoon. She'd gone to the market?

The market!

With no underwear! _Sans culotte!_

Have mercy.

There was a suspicious twinkle in her eye as she watched me. Waiting for my reaction. Waiting to see what I would say about that, about going to the market without undies. But I was onto her.

"I'm sure it will," I gave her another quick kiss before stepping away and walking towards our bedroom.

"Do I have time for a quick shower before it's ready?" I asked over my shoulder as I took off my loosened tie and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yes but not much. It's just about done," Cat...Isabelle called back. I still stumbled over the name changes, we both did, but it was getting less and less often. The only time I refused to call her Isabelle was when I was inside her, making love with her. She was Catherine and always would be.

After a super quick shower to wash away the day, I grabbed a pair of men's pj bottoms and a tee shirt. We both tended to wear them to slouch around the house, rarely to sleep in. In fact, I never did - preferring either just my boxers or nothing and Isabelle wore them as pants only, like she was now.

By the time I'd come back into the kitchen, she'd started to set the table so I took over that task while she started to plate up our meal. My stomach rumbled so loudly that she laughed at me, teasing that I was forever hungry. I winked at her in return and we sat down to enjoy her first attempt at a french bouillabaisse.

Over the course of dinner - which was tasty success - we discussed our day and she began to subtly drop hints, like I'd forgotten something and she was trying to prompt me. She kept saying things like: "I thought at one point, when I was at the market that I might have lost my purse but luckily I found it in my pocket. It was so weird, so not like me to be that distracted."

And: "We'll have to go together to that market one weekend when you have a free Saturday. Especially when the weather is so sunny and breezy like today."

God, she was fucking adorable.

Every time she dropped a hint that I didn't pick up, that little line would appear between her brows - the one that showed when she was frustrated or confused. Like now. The more she tried, the more I played dumb and the harder I struggled not to laugh. I had to use my napkin several times to hide my smirk. My wife was a very smart woman but she couldn't figure this one out and it was damn funny.

It continued as we cleaned up the table and kitchen afterwards; words like pants, forgotten and lab coat turning up way too often for a regular conversation.

It continued as we settled ourselves onto the chaise to watch a movie; Isabelle in between my spread legs as she leaned back against my chest and my arms curled around her. She even threw in a comment about needing to go to our favourite lingerie store for some new items but I just mumbled distractedly; "Sure, honey. The movie's about to start."

I heard her aggrieved huff as she turned to face the television, exasperated that she wasn't getting the response she wanted and I needed my beast senses to restrain my laughter. I did, however, allow myself a giant grin at the top of her head, knowing she couldn't see me.

Jesus, I loved this woman so much.

I gave her a squeeze in adoration as we settled in. She'd given up her quest for now but I knew she'd pick it up at some point, given half a chance. Which I wasn't going to give her.

We watched the movie cuddled up together - a murder mystery of course - and once that was finished, I insisted on watching its' sequel even though I wasn't really all that interested and it wasn't all that good. But it was part of my devious plan to tire her out so she couldn't ask any more questions.

Sure enough, half way through the second movie, she was fast asleep, her head on my chest, curled into my lap like a kitten. I played gently with the ends of her ponytail for awhile, letting the silky strands slip through my fingers over and over as I watched the rest of the movie with barely any interest, my mind intent on plotting and planning. When the credits began, I gently untangled myself from her before picking her up and carrying her to our bed, using beast speed to pull back the sheets and lay her down.

Returning to the living area, I switched the television off, locked up and then made a couple subtle adjustments around the bedroom in anticipation of tomorrow morning before stripping naked and climbing into my bed. The moment I was in, Cather...Isabelle nuzzled into my side, leg over my knees, arm around my waist and head back on my chest. It was her favourite sleep position. Mine too. With a deep contented sigh, I reached over and switched off the lamp, wrapped my arms around my wife and fell into an easy sleep.

The morning sun's rays were slicing through the open window drapes and onto my back, heating my skin with their warmth. Even without opening my eyes, I knew she was up and awake - the bed was empty and the curtain was cracked open. Plus her body heat wasn't there. My extra senses were always attuned to her presence or lack thereof.

Perfect. She was awake first.

I slid my hand under my pillow and pulled out her lacy white panties - I'd stashed them there last night so she wouldn't accidentally find them in my jeans, which were laying across the back of the corner chair. Grabbing the pajama bottoms I'd worn last night, I hitched them on and stuck her panties into the back waist band so that they were half hanging out. Entering our small ensuite, I used the facilities then washed up, brushed my teeth and grinned into the mirror.

My beautiful Mrs was in for it now.

Walking out of our bedroom I found Isabelle standing at the window holding a mug of coffee in both hands as she stared out at the street three stories below. Her hair was still in that ponytail, sexy-messy now because she'd slept with it. She still wore her skin tight flimsy tank top but the pj bottoms had disappeared and been replaced with an identical pair of undies to the ones hanging above my ass, only this pair were baby blue and were so short it might as well be a thong - her ass cheeks perfectly framed for my viewing pleasure.

And it was indeed a pleasure - my wife had the best goddamn ass on the planet, hands down. Smooth, round and perky, perfect for squeezing. Heat sizzled along my veins, lust clenching at my abs and my eyes flashed gold at the picture she made. Shit! I needed to keep it together and be the one in control here. My beast, as usual, was a slave to her heady aroma, as in love with her as I was.

It didn't matter how often I had her, I always wanted her. I knew her body better than she did, having tasted, kissed, licked, bit and sucked on every inch of her and I always hungered for more. We'd been together a number of years now and the passage of time didn't lessen my desire for her - if anything, it only strengthened it. My instincts told me it would always be this way. I really was a lucky bastard.

Walking up behind her, I curled my arms around her and kissed her beneath her ear, gravelly voice whispering: "Good morning."

She smiled and turned her head to kiss my cheek. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Hey," I protested as I nuzzled into her. "I'm entitled to a sleep in, aren't I?"

She giggled as I rasped my morning scratchy beard against her delicate skin. "Okay, fine...once in a while is acceptable I suppose..." I gave her a little nip for that and she laughed.

She was still holding onto her coffee cup with both hands.

"Any more of that coffee or did you drink it all?" I asked, watching her slight reflection in the window pane. The morning light would make her highly visible to the people down on the street if they happened to look up that high.

"No, there's plenty still left. Want me to get you a cup?"

"No." I reached around and snagged her coffee. "I'll just have some of yours." And I drank a few gulps before handing it back.

I held her close to me as I rubbed my hands over her waist in slow glides, letting her finish her coffee as we both looked out into the neighbourhood that already had plenty of people strolling up and down the cobblestone street going about their usual weekend routine in the streaming summer sunshine.

Leaning into her shoulder, I began sliding slow baby kisses across her shoulder blade and up her neck while she sighed and sunk back further into my chest, a small moan of enjoyment escaping her.

"Honey?" I said as I traced her ear lobe with my tongue.

"Mmmm?" She said, tilting her head to give me better access.

"You finished with that coffee yet?"

"Yeah...hmmmmm," she said with a little hitch in her breathing.

"Good," I said in a low voice, reaching around again and taking the cup from her, placing it on the wide window sill away from us, safely out of the way.

Before she could blink, I'd used beast speed to tie her white lacy panties around her wrists and planted her hands high above her head on the window pane, one hand holding her wrists in place against the glass while the other splayed over her belly, pulling her back into my crotch so she could feel how hard I was.

She gasped in shock. I very rarely used beast senses for anything any more so to find herself suddenly in this position was doubly surprising. I grinned into her neck and growled slightly.

"Oh my God! That's my panties!" She fumed. "I knew it! I knew you'd found them! You dirty rat, playing innocent all last night!"

She squirmed around trying to escape, tugging at her bindings in outrage at my deception. I laughed loudly, her cute anger reminding me of a spitting, hissing kitten. "How could you do that to me?! I was so damn worried they were still at the hospital! Or that you'd lost them! I can't believe you!" And she squirmed harder.

But all that did was push my lust higher and all amusement fell away as I ground my cock against her ass, my hand on her belly applying pressure and making sure she felt every steel inch of me.

"You were soooo bad to do that to me..." I told her in a low growl, my hand sliding lower and lower over her belly, inching towards the stretchy edge of those hot as fuck undies. She quit squirming, the cadence of her breathing changing, her body temperature warming.

As I caressed the soft skin of her abdomen from one hip to the other, in between biting kisses to her nape, I complained to her: "Do you know what it did to my concentration all afternoon, knowing I had your panties burning a hole in my pocket?" I licked a wet line from nape to ear, feeling the shiver race over her skin.

"Your panties that had been saturated in your sweet juices? I could smell you all fucking day and it was driving me insane." I sunk my teeth into the fragrant skin between her shoulder and neck, knowing how much my bites turned her on and a hard shudder racked through her, echoing in my own veins.

She moaned loudly, squirming now in pleasure, her fingers balling into fists. "Oh, oh, hmmmm...ahhh."

I loved it when she was incoherent.

Switching my touch from a soft caress along her panty line to a sudden glide up underneath her tank top to wrap my large hand around her breast, I gave her nipple a pinch and she arched her back, groaning loudly. "Oh, yes, Vincent...oh mmm...wait...oh God, wait...the window..." She protested half heartedly.

Busy kissing her neck, I opened my eyes to watch our reflections in the glass.

"What, baby? You worried about someone looking up and seeing you?" I teased her. "You weren't worried about walking home yesterday in a short skirt without your panties." I flicked and squeezed her nipple, circling and pinching the puckered flesh.

"You walked home with the breeze teasing along your nakedness and that didn't worry you too much. In fact, you even went to the market. In your short skirt."

A hard pinch, to make it hurt good. She gasped and bit her lip. Her aroma was burning hotter, scorching fire along my veins and my beast was salivating with hunger.

"With your sexy heels on." Another pinch, this time to her other nipple, before I soothed her tight bud with a slow caress.

"And no underwear. Do you know what the thought of that did to me all afternoon? Do you, baby? " I didn't wait for an answer.

"I'm damn lucky I didn't endanger a patient. Or have them report me for inappropriate behaviour when I was trying to hide the hard on you kept giving me." I ground into her ass, sliding myself between her cheeks, the only things separating our skin her undies and my loose pjs. Heart pounding, my blood thick and sluggish with desire, I thrust against her.

'Vincent...please," she moaned. "Someone might see us..."

"Who cares? You're still dressed... " Licking and nipping her nape, caressing her breast under her tank, I whispered into her small ear: "and if someone does see me touching you...would that excite you, honey? Would that make your sweet pussy clench in need?"

"Oh God." She was breathless, her hips grinding back against my cock.

"So if they look up to our window," I slid my hand from her luscious tits back down over her midriff, over her quivering belly and down under the elastic lace. "If you don't move too much, they won't realise what's happening."

My fingers slid down over her mound, through the small patch of fine hair till I reached her lips, gliding two digits over the swollen smooth skin, up and down.

Switching to her other shoulder, I gave that side as much love and attention as the other, continuing my verbal assault of her senses, pushing her lust higher and higher, knowing just where to touch to drive her crazy.

Matching actions to my words, I growled into her ear: "They won't realise that your husband is sliding his fingers up into your pussy...your tight, so fucking tight sweet pussy...Christ, baby, you feel so good... They won't see how your muscles clench hard along my fingers as I thrust them in and out of you, slowly...as I circle your clit...fuck...you're so wet, baby..." I was losing concentration as her body grasped greedily around my fingers.

"Vincent..." Her fingers in their lacy handcuffs were clenching repeatedly, the tension in her body winding tighter.

"Keep your hands exactly where they are, baby, ok." I gritted as my need hitched higher

She only groaned.

"Catherine...ok? Keep them there." I needed to hear her answer.

"Yes... Baby, please," her husky voice pleaded.

Letting go of her trapped wrists, leaving them splayed there on the glass above her head, I dragged my fingers along her arm, down over her side, watching as her skin shivered in their wake, down over her hip and sliding low to press my hand hard just over her mound, kneading her as my fingers inside of her began thrusting hard, over and over, faster, faster...the dual pressure spiralling tighter, ever tighter towards the pinnacle.

"Oh. My. God. Oh oh oh oh..." She was building, her breathless cries turning my blood to lava and my cock to weeping.

Desperate to feel her around me, I shoved my loose pants down over my hips, my cock slapping up against my belly as it was freed and withdrawing my fingers from her greedy flesh, I pushed the crotch of her pretty blue panties aside and slid home hard and deep, our guttural cries echoing loudly around us.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

My eyes closed in ecstasy at the intense pleasure. Nothing, nothing in this world felt as good as being inside the woman I love. I had to use every beast restraint I owned to withhold coming instantly. And as I held still inside her, she came, my hard invasion triggering her climax and she screamed. I stuck my wet fingers into my mouth to suck all her juices off and watched our reflections in the steamed up glass. Her face was so beautiful as the pleasure rolled through her body in giant crashing waves - eyes scrunched, heat flooding her cheeks and teeth biting down on her bottom lip. The beast inside wasn't satisfied with that measly taste of her essence - he wanted more. Always more - her taste his ambrosia, his life force, his blood.

Her pussy milked my throbbing flesh, the caress of her silky walls along my bare cock beyond description, the cause of all my dreams.

"Hold tight, baby," I said and my voice was like sandpaper, parched with desire. I began a slow rhythm as her flesh quivered.

"Vincent, oh Jesus...the window..." Her voice was strangled as she gasped huge gulps of air, still caught in the maelstrom of her climax.

"They can't see below your waist...They might guess...but they won't see..." I thrust harder, deeper, my hands holding her hips tight and tilting them back.

Without my telling her, she instinctively spread her legs wider, bracing them against my thrusts. Despite her fear over someone looking up and catching us, it wasn't enough to make her pull away. Not my brave and sexy wife - she had a hidden naughty nature that slayed me.

And in reward for that, I thrust into her so hard that she came up onto tiptoe and groaned throatily. Her eyes were closed, lips open as she ground her butt back into my groin, increasing the pleasure. Looking out past our reflections into the street below and keeping up the verbal teasing, I groaned through gritted teeth: "Do you see those two guys sitting there...across the road, at the cafe?... Do you see them, baby?" I thrust harder then teasingly slowed down until she answered me.

"Yeah... I see them..." She moaned the words, almost incoherent in her rising need.

"He would have the perfect view..." I said, sliding through her wet walls with deep long strokes. "If he looked up...he'd see you...dressed in your sexy tank, no bra, hands bound... And he'd know..."

My thickness pulsed and stretched her; her hungry folds gripping me with such wet heat, the friction like sparks of flint on my cock. " He'd know that you were making love...that someone was fucking you so good... He'd see the pleasure on your face, even though he couldn't see a thing."

"Oh Jesus, baby..." She whimpered. A little bit of dirty talk always wound her up tighter and tighter. And I loved, oh how I loved when her need was so high that she got dirty too.

"And he'd want to... He'd want to see everything...He'd want the view that I have now." Breathing heavily, body ablaze with lust, I concentrated on a steady teasing rhythm, not gentle but not hard enough either to completely satisfy, drawing out our need and pushing us higher.

"He'd want to see the view of your gorgeous ass, still wrapped in these pretty panties..." Thrusting hard a couple of times, then slowing down again, her whimpering and cursing at the teasing only fuelling my determination to crank it up hotter.

"He'd want to see the way your ass moves as you grind on my cock, as I thrust into your tight kitty. He'd want to see the way you want me. But he can't."

"More... Please...Vincent..."

Letting go of one hip, I reached up and grabbed her ponytail, wrapping it around my hand lightly and tilting her head back just a fraction as I leaned in and put my mouth to her ear. "Wanna know why, Catherine? Why he can't?"

I licked her neck as I waited for her answer.

"Why?" She gasped.

"Because you're mine," I groaned possessively. "All mine. No one can see you. No one can love you. Just me." I gritted through my teeth as my heart pounded, pounded, body throbbing so painfully, so exquisitely that my eyes flashed golden again.

"God, yes. Just you." She moaned. "Only you." My mouth latched onto her neck, sucking hard.

She shuddered and quivered. "Please...Vincent, please..."

Her body was desperate for release, need coiling hot and tight. Her second orgasm - or third or fourth - was always more explosive, more brilliantly blinding and satisfying than her first. Which is why I always made sure she had more than one.

Always.

And I knew her so well, could read her body so well.

To watch my sexy wife in the throes of orgasmic bliss was, I'm pretty damn sure, the reason I lived.

Keeping that torturous steady rhythm for just a little longer, I asked: "Please what, baby? Do you want it harder? "

"Yes..."

"Faster?"

"Yes..."

"Then you have to tell me, Catherine. You have to tell me what you want..."

We'd played this game before. And we would again.

"Fuck me..." She gasped softly as I swivelled my hips a little, pulling half way out and circling, the teasing driving us both mad. My restraint was on the very edge of breaking and I was desperate for her to say the words, loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, what was that, baby? " I said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck me!" She yelled loudly. "Vincent, please baby, now!" And with that scorching demand, I let all restraint go, wildly thrusting deep and hard, pushing her to her toes with the force of my strokes. Pulling her hips back further, my hands keeping a tight steadying hold of her, I fucked my wife with every bit of my heart and soul, her pleasure my only command, faster and faster, our skin slapping together and mingling with our groans and gasps, the intensity burning, burning so hot.

"Cat, please... Come for me, baby...now...I can't hold on much longer..." I was so close to the edge, I was afraid I'd blow any minute. And I needed her second orgasm before that could happen.

Reaching around her hips with one hand, I quickly slid my fingers onto her clit, teasing the hard little nub before sliding down and placing my fingers against her pussy lips, feeling my cock thrust wetly into her, over and over, the sensation bringing a tremor to my knees and a shudder scraping down my spine. Fuck, that felt amazing. Catherine's body heat was off the charts and I knew she was a moment away...thank God, because I was about to lose it.

Sliding two fingers over her folds, I reached for her clit and rubbed hard once, twice and with a strangled moan, Catherine climaxed wildly, her body spasming hard, inner walls clamping down around my thickness. I exploded and the bliss that convulsed through our bodies was shattering. Every nerve and muscle clenched tight and I poured everything that I was into her, giving her my all - my body, my heart, my soul.

She owned me. We both knew it.

Shaking, my knees weak, I grabbed her around the waist and took her with me as I sunk to the floor to rest my back against the wall, pulling her onto my lap, her hands still bound in white lace as we basked in utter sexual gratification, panting and breathless, her head resting against my chest.

Holy crap. That was amazing. And we hadn't even touched on the other plans that I had worked up last night.

Christ. I grinned at the thought.

Long minutes later, I slid one hand over her cheek and she raised her head to meet my gaze, the green gold of her beautiful eyes drenched with satisfaction and love and as always, I was held entranced by them, the connection between us as strong as ever.

Unbreakable.

"I love you, Catherine," I said, my voice scratchy and raw. "I love you so much." My thumb smoothed over her cheek, her flawless skin still flushed with passion.

A tender smile flitted over her lips as she said: "I love you too," before leaning up and kissing me softly, sweetly.

I realised that despite our latest sex adventure, we hadn't yet kissed properly today so I made sure to thoroughly taste every inch of her delicious mouth, pulling back before it got out of control - I needed a few more minutes of recovery time after that explosive climax. My knees still felt unsteady even with sitting on the floor below the window.

I sighed in pure contentment as she cuddled back into me and we sat in blissful relaxation for awhile. Then...

"Honey?" She said against my chest, her breath shivering over my pecs.

"Yeah?" I replied, lazily.

"Can you untie me now?"

"No, not yet."

"What?" Her head lifted and she frowned into my face, her eyes confused. "Why not?"

"Because I haven't extracted all my revenge yet." I answered in complete honesty, smirking into her pretty eyes.

She quirked an eyebrow at me saucily. "And keeping me on edge last night, thinking my panties might still be at the hospital isn't enough revenge?"

"No," I leaned down and gave her frowning mouth a baby kiss. "That was just for leaving them in my coat pocket."

"And just now...the whole window thing? What was that for?" Now she was giving me pretend outrage, as if she didn't really understand. Cheeky minx - she knew very well.

"That, my sexy Mrs, was for walking home with no undies, bare to the breeze and vulnerable."

"So there...you've had your revenge...now you can untie me," she insisted, amused challenge in her eyes.

"Nuh uh, baby," I said as I leaned down to nuzzle my lips against her jawline and she looped her bound wrists over my neck. I felt her smile as she tilted her head back. "There's still the matter of you going to the market."

"Oh...but breakfast...what if I get hungry?" She asked in a breathy voice, a hum of appreciation escaping as her skin shivered under my kiss.

Dragging my lips over her jaw, I reassured her: "I'll feed you," before covering her mouth with mine, tongue exploring deeply, thoroughly, the renewed passion aflame once more.

Endlessly more.

PS: She wasn't untied till almost dinner time.

Did I tell you I was the luckiest bastard?


End file.
